


Moth to a Distant Moon

by byronicmusings



Series: The Sum of Our Memories [3]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Assassin's Creed II, Character Study, Contemplation, Existentialism, Gen, The First Civilization - Freeform, Those Who Came Before - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-18 22:56:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20199556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/byronicmusings/pseuds/byronicmusings
Summary: He does wonder at times, in this mad chase of vengeance and justice, if it was meant to be.





	Moth to a Distant Moon

**Author's Note:**

> _ “I have lived my life as best I could, not knowing its purpose, but drawn forward like a moth to a distant moon. And here, at last, I discover a strange truth: that I am only a conduit for a message that eludes my understanding.” _  
  
Set a few years after Ezio meets Minerva in AC2.

He does wonder at times, in this mad chase of vengeance and justice, if it was meant to be. If his father and brothers were meant to die, if he was meant to become an assassin. 

It all seemed so natural to him - the running on rooftops, the exhilaration of chases, the clandestine trailing and assassinating. It was not hard for him to slip into place as an assassin, and he fit into his role like a glove. The duties of his trade appeared to be straightforward at the start - to stab, slash, parry, to hide in the shadows and descend on his enemies like a reaper of death. Cryptic messages, strange artifacts and undead ancestors playing god, were not. 

It eludes his understanding, his place in this convoluted mess, and he finds himself questioning his place in the bigger sense of things - if he was a knight championing for the greater good, as he himself believed, or if he was merely a pawn to be played in a bigger game. 

_Ah_, Ezio finds himself lamenting more than once, _so many questions, but no one to answer._ It hurts his head, all the pondering and philosophizing, the whats, the whys, the hows. Years have gone by and still his questions remained unanswered, the shadow of an unsolved mystery, a constant nagging at the back of his mind. He has learnt many things in his time as an assassin - how to disguise himself in a crowd, how to best maneuver the sticky web of corrupt politics, but the answers to his incessant contemplation he has yet to learn.

He has accepted it, he thinks, accepted the fact that perhaps he will never learn the answers, that he will take the questions to his grave. It unsettles him, this uncertainty and incompleteness, like a door left ajar, or a half-finished painting. But that choice is something he does not have. 

Still, he tries to search for explanations, tries to join invisible dots and conjure up absurd theories while on his crusade for justice. It is a lingering wild hope that fuels him, a drive to bring an end to a chapter, a burning need to just _know._

Alas, all his effort is for naught, and amid visits to ancient temples and conversations with larger than life deities he finds himself with more questions than when he first started out. 

_Sometimes,_ he muses one night, lying on a roof in a rare moment of respite, _I feel like a moth drawn forward to the distant moon. All this blind chasing and grasping for things out of reach - _he sighs. _There is still so much I do not know._

Here Ezio lifts his arm and reaches out, his gauntleted hand silhouetted against the moon above him. _Ah,_ he ponders, _so close yet so far._

_Perhaps I am never meant to find out after all. Perhaps it is meant for another lifetime. _

**Author's Note:**

> honestly didn't plan to write this at all and had no idea where this was going. I stumbled upon ezio's quote from revelations and this kinda happened


End file.
